Crush
by Sitebzen
Summary: ItaKabu-They been friends since pre-k but certain things are occurring that might break that bond. What is Deidara up to? Is he going to help or ruin it? What does Kakashi have anything to do with this? Find out....


**::Warning::** This is **Yaoi** so if you don't like **boy x boy** then don't bother reading this.

**Sitebzen:** Finally! This is my first **Itachi x Kabuto** story. So be gentle. =^_^=

**Kabuto:** Took you long enough.

**Itachi:** I thought you forgot about me.

**Sitebzen:** Sorry my bad but do you know how hard it is to write something about the both of you? (Sigh) Even though I wrote this I'm still not happy with it.

**Kabuto: **When are you ever happy?

**Sitebzen:** Shut it.

**Summary:** Itachi and Kabuto attend Konoha High. They been friends since pre-k but certain things are occurring that might break that bond. What is Deidara up to? Is he going to help or ruin it? What does Kakashi have anything to do with this? Confused by their feelings what directions will each teen follow? Find out…

**Disclaimer:** All characters from the **anime/manga** call **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. If I did Itachi and Kabuto will make an awesome team if they ever work together. X3

**A/N:** This story is **AU** and the characters are **OOC**. Ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. Yes I'm aware I'm an awful writer so don't get mad at me. Enjoy my insanity. XD

This means **"talk"** and this means **'thought'**

* * *

**Title: Crush**

**Chapter ****One: Distance…! **

* * *

It was another ordinary day at Konoha High. In the court yard during free period we find a group of teenage boys playing a game of cards. "Man I lost again," a silver hair teen exclaim as he threw his cards at the blond. "Well that's why you shouldn't play against me, hmm. Isn't that right Itachi?" The brute merely smiled, "Kabuto just isn't lucky when it comes to games. Actually any game against him is a sure win."

"Thanks Itachi some friend you are," he said as he elbow the brute in his ribs. "I'll like to see you beat Deidara."

The blond laugh, "I'm very confident in my abilities there's no way I'll lose to the likes of you."

"Well see," Itachi said picking up the cards as he gracefully shuffles the deck.

"Hey Sasori why don't you join us," Deidara yelled to the red hair teen who was sitting under the giant cheery blossom tree. The others held in their laughter as the blond could feel his right eye twitching. How could his own boyfriend completely ignore him?

"Well who needs ya? Itachi just deal the cards already," the blond said somewhat agitated.

The game went smoothly and in a game of chance it could go either way. "It seems Deidara has you in the ropes," Kabuto said as he lean closer to the brute to check his hand. For an instant the artist was sure he saw Itachi blushing at the close proximity. 'When did the great Uchiha ever blush? Maybe the sun got in my eyes.' The blonde wiped his eyes and looked again only to see the brute's composed poker face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Itachi," he quickly said being intimated by the other.

'Yeah it must have been my imagination, hmm.'

"Hey Kabuto, do you have a minute?!"

They all look at the owner of the voice. It was their English teacher Kakashi Hatake. "I wonder what he wants," the silver hair said titling his head sideways. 'Only one way to find out I suppose.' Kabuto got up dusting the dirt off his uniform. "I'll see you guys later in math class," he said waving at them before running off to the teacher. Itachi watch his retrieving form and couldn't help but glare at the older man as he took the teen by the hand.

'What does he want with Kabuto?' He didn't like it one bit. It wasn't the first time their sensei has drag the teen away. He had a sneaky suspicion as to why he sought the silver hair teen he only hoped it wasn't true.

"Earth to Itachi," Deidara said waving his hands in front of Itachi's face.

"Did you say something?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the pass three minutes, hmm! What were you thinking about?" The blond looked curiously at the older brute. "It's nothing," he said putting down his cards. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to look for Kisame," Itachi said as he walked away. "How strange," Sasori said.

"He talks," Deidara said earning a glare from the older male. The artist smiled as he sat on his lap, "What's strange Sasori my man?" The red hair teen smiled down at his lover and kissed him on the lips. "His behavior is all."

'Like that explains everything.'

The younger teen gave him an annoyed look. Sasori began to explain, "Every time he's face with a problem he always seeks out Kisame."

"That's true but what could be wrong with him?"

"Who knows but I think it has to do with Kabuto." The blond leaned against the other's chest. 'Why would the problem be with Kabuto?' He knew the two have been best friends since forever so it has to be something else. He wasn't sure he should believe his lover but considering that he was good at observing and judging people's actions he might have a point. After thinking for awhile he finally spoke, "You know you might be right. He did ignore me and kept watching Kabuto as he ran off to see Kakashi."

Realization hit the blond. He gasp, "Do you think he was jealous?"

______________

Walking up the stairs the older male teacher couldn't help but glance sideways at his favorite pupil. "So you lost another game did you?" Kakashi said with amusement. Kabuto pouted, "It's not that I suck or anything but games of chance isn't my forte."

"Do you think you'll give me a chance to play a game with you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps a game of Go? It's not base on luck but on strategy."

"Sounds interesting I haven't play that for awhile. I might be a little rusty. Will you give me a handicap?"

"As much as you want," he said pulling the teen into the classroom. "So what exactly do you need me for?"

"The new textbooks have finally arrived and I need someone to help me get it to the other English teacher's classrooms. Are you interested in helping me? I'll give free points if you do." He said smiling as his eyes curl upward. "Well I'm already here I might as well be useful."

____________

Kisame started laughing. "Seriously Itachi aren't you over reacting?"

"I'm being serious here haven't you seen the way he looks at him. I have to do something before it gets out of hand," Itachi said leaning against the lockers. "Don't you think if something has happen Kabuto would have said something already? You know how strict he is when it comes to policy. He wouldn't be caught dead in such a situation," the older male said putting his books in his locker.

"What if he likes him and is keeping their relationship a secret?"

Kisame saw the brute's eyes slanting slightly in anger at the mere thought. "Have you seen him walk funny lately?"

Itachi blinked at the odd question. "No…why do you ask?"

The taller teen hooked his arm around the brute and whispered in his ear, "Then there's nothing to worry about. Do you remember that day when Deidara was limping?" The Uchiha nodded slowly not liking where this is going. "That just means that Sasori fuck him hard and the look of things Kakashi hasn't touched your precious lover…at least not yet." The brute push him away, "Kabuto isn't my precious lover he's just a friend. Is it wrong of me to be worry about him?"

"Not at all but meddling in their personal sex life then yes it is. Why don't you be honest with yourself? You like him more than just a friend don't you."

"…"

"If you really care about your friend's virginity I wouldn't hesitant?"

"Idiot, don't say such ridiculous things. I'm only concern of his safety and as his friend I have to protect him."

"Keep lying to yourself and see where that will get you."

The brute remain silent as he thought things over. He cared about the silver hair teen but it didn't mean he wanted him in that sense. They have been friends since they were kids so it was perfectly natural for him to be worry. Although he knew the other had a point. What the silver hair teen chooses to be with shouldn't be any of his business.

Then why…why does the mere thought of someone taking him away bother him?

Was it possible that he might have developed feelings for him?

________

After several rounds around the academy they only needed to make one more stop, Kakashi's own classroom. Kabuto carried the heavy box as he followed his sensei. "Sorry if I drag you into this," the older male said smiling at the young silver hair teen. "It's okay," the teen smiled as he reassures the other. As he followed the other through the hallways of the academy he noticed Itachi talking to Kisame. The brute stop speaking with the other and merely stared back at him. Their eyes meet and for the silver hair teen it was as if he was in a trance. He could get lost just staring at the brute's eyes.

"Kabuto over here," he heard his English teacher say.

"Uh…sure…" he said rushing over to the other.

The student entered first and Kakashi stared at the direction his pupil was looking at. He was greeted by an icy glare from the young brute. Unfazed by the unspoken challenge he entered the classroom and closed the door. He was tempted to lock it but he knew better than that. A relationship between a student and teacher was still a controversy among society. He couldn't deny he was attracted to the beautiful silver hair student however it would be against his morals to do anything dirty in school grounds.

"You can put those boxes on that shelf on the right," he instructed the younger male. Kabuto nodded and did as he was told.

Placing the box away he couldn't help but wonder why Itachi was hanging out with Kisame. 'He's his friend that's why. It's quiet normal for them to be together.' Kabuto shook his head. He didn't know why but it bothered him for an unknown reason. Lately he noticed the brute being more distant than usual. 'We usually share everything so why won't you tell me what's wrong?' As his friend he thought Itachi would talk to him instead of turning to Kisame for help. 'Doesn't he trust me?' He closed his eyes; perhaps he was putting too much thought into it.

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but jump back into the older man's chest. He looked up into his sensei's eyes.

"I'm sorry but are you okay?"

Kabuto smiled innocently at his teacher, "I'm fine really."

'He's so cute when he does that.' He wonder what the teen's reaction would be if he voice that out loud. They heard the door crack open and the two turned to see the Itachi. The brute's eyes slanted in anger at the scene before him. The older man was holding his friend in his arms.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kabuto could feel the tension in the air.

"The bell rang we should be going," was Uchiha's replied.

The silver hair teen wonder why he didn't heard the bell earlier. 'I was thinking too much that's why.'

"Alright let's go," he said walking toward the younger teen. "I'll see you in English class," Kakashi said as he picked up a book from the table and put it up the shelf. Kabuto nodded and was drag away by the young brute.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi gripped the other's wrist tightly and he couldn't help but wince at the pain. "It's nothing. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Itachi continued to drag the other but this time his grip was softer. They enter the classroom at the exact time the bell rang. Somehow they ended up holding hands which Deidara didn't fail to notice. They let go as they took their seats. The blond smirked and poked his lover by the side.

He whispered, "Hey Sasori did you see that?"

"What?" He said looking away from his book.

"They were holding hands."

"So?"

"I think that's a sign that they could be more than just friends, hmm."

"It's very common to hold hands."

"Not when it's them."

"Whatever," the red hair teen said. The blond rest his head on his hands as he cook up a plan to see where Itachi and Kabuto stood. 'I'm such a genius.' He couldn't help but glee in joy.

The class went fast and smoothly. "Since you behave so well I'll give the rest of the period for yourselves. Enjoy," their math teacher Iruka sensei said as he left to get a cup of coffee. As everyone was packing their things Deidara walked over to the two pair. He smiled and Itachi knew he was up to something. "What do you want Deidara?"

"I just wanted to know who was better at playing checkers is all. You or Kabuto…?"

"I am," they said in unison. They blinked in confusion as they stare at each other. "Well you both can't be winners, hmm. Why not play a game and see whose better. We have plenty of time."

"There will be no point I'll obviously win."

"Hey don't count me out."

"I'll play only if we make this more interesting."

"More interesting you say?"

Itachi smiled, "How about the loser does whatever the other says for a week?"

"I don't know…"

"Backing off already?" He said as he threw upwards the chips as he caught them with his hand. The silver hair teen glare at the other, "Fine you got a deal." The brute liked a challenge and getting the other rile up always made his day. "Don't forget what's at stake Yakushi." Kabuto smirk back, "Oh I won't. You don't know the things I'll make you do." Itachi looked away as he wielded away the blush that wanted to surface on his face. He knew the other didn't mean it in that way but still he couldn't help feel this way. 'What's wrong with me?'

Deidara couldn't help but smiled as he watched them very carefully with his keen eyes. This was going better than expected. 'So Itachi is the one with the crush, hmm. This will be a lot easier than I thought but just to be sure.' He continued to watch them in hopes he could read their true feelings. The game started with Itachi in the lead and it didn't look good for the silver hair teen. There was no way he was going to lose. If he did not only his pride was on the line but also his freedom. He knew the other enjoyed teasing him and he fear what humiliating things the other will make him do. He could just imagine the different scenarios play in his mind.

'I won't lose to you.'

Already half way in the game and it seems Kabuto took control of the game. With a slight lead can he keep it up? They were both dead even and this game was far from over. 'This is a perfect time to break the tension in the air.'

"So you guys have been friends like forever?" Deidara asked as the two stopped at what they were doing. "Well…," Kabuto trail off. He stared at the brute and Itachi continued, "Kabuto was being pick on and I defended him. After that we had an odd friendship." Since that day they became a lot closer than he could have ever imagined and probably will continue to be that way.

"Oh like me and Sasori," Deidara said innocently.

Kabuto blushed and Itachi nearly lost his grip on his chips. Kabuto looked at the brute wondering how the other would response. The Uchiha closed his eyes, "Nothing of that sort." The way Itachi said that it somehow pain him for an unknown reason. He shrug the feeling away, "We're just friends. That's all."

"Tell me who wins," the artist said walking away toward his beloved.

Sasori was reading his book until he felt Deidara nibbling at his earlobe. The book itself didn't interest him at the moment as he pulled the blonde into his lap and capture him in a passionate kiss. They departed because they needed to breathe. The artist nuzzled the red hair teen. "What do you want Deidara?" Sasori asked huskily as Deidara's fingers enter the other's shirt. Every time the blond was this intimate in school is because he wanted a favor from the other boy.

"I want you to…" he whispered to other in the ear. The red hair nodded and whispered back with a smirk, "You owe me big time for this." Deidara nodded, "I get it. I won't feel my ass for a while, hmm."

Itachi and Kabuto were in a stalemate each weighing their option to bring victory closer. They were distracted by the loud squeals from a certain blond. "Sasori that tickles…!" The artist escaped his grasp and was being chased all over the classroom. "Seriously they should get a room," Kabuto said. Itachi grimly agreed with him. The silver hair teen was about to put a chip down but Itachi stop him, "You already went."

"No I didn't. You moved here."

"That was two turns ago."

He glared at the brute, "So you say."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" They both glared at each other as sparks flew. A heated staring contest developed between the two and neither was willing to lose.

"Look out!"

Deidara bumped into Kabuto causing him to fall forward toward the brute causing their lips to meet. Kabuto was wide eyed and Itachi's eyes dilated in shock. They drew apart and both were engulf in an awkward silence. Kabuto blushed deeply and had his hand over his lips. He stared at the brute but couldn't see his eyes for his bangs had them covered. Even though it was unexpected he secretly enjoyed it. He wanted to know if he felt the same way as he did.

What if he didn't? He could feel his eyes saddening.

Deidara laughed, "I thought you guys said you weren't like us?" Kabuto was the one who reacted still blushing as he spoke with a mixture of anger and hurt, "What are you talking about?! You push me! We're just friends!"

"Don't yell. It's not my fault that…" Deidara and Kabuto's voices faded in the background.

Itachi closed his eyes and headed to the door. The silver hair teen noticed and calls out to the other, "Itachi where are you going?"

The brute stopped but didn't face the other teen, "I'm going to look for Kisame."

"Uh…okay," he said as he sat down covering his face with his hands.

'Is he mad at me? It's all Deidara's fault!'

He rested his head on the desk as he closed his eyes. He knew he had feelings for the brute. His crush was getting the best of him and he fear if he ever told him how he truly feels not only would he be rejected but also it could ruin their friendship. That was a bond he didn't want to break. He secretly wish the other would return the feelings but seeing how things are going that would be impossible.

'Itachi will never like me in that sense why should he?'

**

* * *

**

**Sitebzen:** The first chapter is finally completed. I apologies for the **OOCs** in this story but I'll admit it was fun writing this. So do you guys have anything to say?

**Kabuto:** Wow first time in a story I feel rejected.

**Sitebzen:** Don't worry Kabuto-sama next chapter won't be so bad. I have big plans for you. X3

**Kabuto:** Don't know if I should be happy or scared? Anyways don't forget to leave a comment. After all this is her first **Itachi x Kabuto** fanfic…hey why is Itachi's name first?

**Sitebzen:** (giggles) because you'll make a perfect uke for Itachi or Kakashi. XD

**Kabuto:** …should I hate you now?

**Sitebzen:** Until next time and have a great weekend. = ^_^=


End file.
